


Minecraft YouTuber's one-shots :)

by aboywithnolife



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboywithnolife/pseuds/aboywithnolife
Summary: hi, this is a one-shot book for both platonic and romantic relationships for the dream team and others. i will be taking request and also maybe writing my own stories.if any of these people are uncomfortable with this story it will be immediately taken down. this is shipping of their online persona and nothing more, please do NOT harass these people about their relationships! i respect and love all the people written about, have a lovely day!things i wont do: Tommy and tubbo in any romantic relationships, smut, people who are uncomfortable being shipped together, pedophilia, abuse, non-con/rape :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

hi!

this is a new One-shot book for Dream team + others.

please make requests!

i can do both platonic and romantic.

thank you, i love you!

-aboywithnolife


	2. Pretty Texas boy //Dreamnap\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) this was so fun to write, I hope you enjoy it. I would love to get your feedback.
> 
> !if this makes either sap or dream uncomfortable it will be taken down!
> 
> love you and enjoy <3

It's a beautiful day, soft warm light flooding in through the glass panes. The light reflecting off the purple stained glass at the other side of the room, creating a gentle stream of lilac. The cream coloured wall glowing with a golden hue. The soft light hitting the silky skin of a beautiful sleeping sapnap. His brunette hair glimmering a honey gold. The stunning young man opens his eyes, the blue seemingly lighting up the room, even Poseidon would be jealous. He looked like he belonged in a museum, dream caught himself thinking. 

Nick smiles playfully and moves his hand to slide a strand of hair behind dreams ear and places a sweet kiss against the others nose. “Good morning beautiful.” he comments, closing his eyes again and drifting back into a gentle slumber. Clay giggles and tucks the smaller man into the blankets and kissing his head, getting out of their shared bed.

Dream couldn't believe that the two had known each other for so long. He had been in love with Sap since the second he lay eyes on him. He stood in the doorway of the bed room, watching silently over his sleeping beauty. 

He moved out of the room, closing the door and walking to the couch. He sits and opens his phone, planning to scroll twitter for a while then make breakfast in bed for his boyfriend. Clay opens twitter and looks through a few of the things that he's been tagged in. One of the mentions catches his eye, ‘dream and Sapnap flirting with each other for 10 minutes straight’.

He presses to the link, entering YouTube. It's all stuff he had seen before, of course. The light hearted video brings a smile to the young man's face. The video directly under it is ‘Sap being hot for a whole 5 minutes”, Dream can't resist looking at it. The video starts with the younger man laughing and running his hand through his hair. It's all just simple clips from live streams, but dream can't help the smile that comes to his face. He can't help the spiraling butterflies in his tummy. Every time he looks at his boyfriend it's like the day they met, nothing has changed. Not the way Dream looks at him, not the way he gets weak at the knees when they kiss and not even the bright red blush that comes to his face when he is mentioned. He is head over heels for the pretty Texas boy.

Dream tears his eyes away from the compilation after watching it about 10 times for the pure serotonin. He adds it to his liked videos then pulls himself from he black couch and walks into the kitchen. He pulls out a fry pan, 3 eggs, bread and bacon. Nick's favorite, he remarks.

He scrabbled eggs and then fries the bacon, placing both next to two pieces of toast. He pours coffee into two cops and places the breakfast on a tray. Dream looks down at his arrangement and realizes something is missing, he places the tray down and runs out into their garden, grabbing a red rose. To remind sap how much i love him, he thinks with a smile.

The 21 year old walked into the dimly lit room, holding out his tray of breakfast. Upon his arrival Sapnap cracks open an eye, seeing the taller man standing at the door. “Clay? Come back to bed please.” the young man says with a whiny voice, a morning husk backing it up. 

Dream sits down next to Sapnap and moves his hair from his eyes. “Breakfast?” he asks, motioning his head to the tray still in his hands.  
Sap smiled up at dream “you made me breakfast?”, the young man feels the swell in his heart. He sits up and hits the other's arm gently, “you didn't have to do that idiot” he giggles softly and places a kiss on the older man's lips. It's a short and simple kiss but both men feel the butterflies in their stomach, the sweet tingle of kissing your soulmate, there is nothing like it.

“Shut up asshole, if you ain't gonna be appreciative i will feed it to the cats” Clay wheezes and softly hits his boyfriend back. “Now you gonna let me feed you or are you gonna complain like a bitch”. 

Nick's face lights up with a radiant smile, “feed me dream” she says mockingly, “or I'll feed you to the cats.” he says, opening his mouth waiting for the man to feed him. Dream complies, stuffing eggs bacon and a chuck of toast onto a fork and airplaning it into his mouth.

“Eat up snapmap” Clay jokes.

“Shut up dweam” the boy says with a mouth full of food. He swallows and takes a sip of the coffee, “more please Mr. Clayton” he mocks.

“Don't you mock me fucker” he says and shoves some eggs onto the fork and flings them at an unsuspecting Nick. 

“HOW DARE YOU?!” he screams and picks up a handful of egg and smooshes into Clay's blond hair, smothering it thoroughly. “Payback motherfucker” He snickers and sits back smugly, sipping his coffee.

“Oh that's how you wanna play” Dream replies and takes the rest of the egg and dunks them into the man's coffee, then he takes the toast and slaps it on the others head with a massive wheeze.

“What has happened to my perfect breakfasts?” the man complains with a pout.

“Shut it, you started it”

“I most certainly did not,” he says, removing the toast from his head and placing the soiled coffee on the bedside table. He takes a tissue and removes the scrambled eggs and moves the tray, tucking himself back under the covers. 

“You're a little simp boy, do you know that?” Dream replies, taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen. He places the rose right in front of the other man with no comment.

“Dream, you're literally a simp. You made me breakfast and after ruining you give me a rose.” Sap argues, “DREAM IS A BIG OLD SIMP” the man yells with a smug smile.

Dream comes back to a sleepy looking nick, and decides to get back in bed with the other man. He snuggles up next to him and kisses his nose. “Cuddle to make up for a ruined breakfast baby?” moving in closer to the smaller man giving him puppy dog eyes.  
“Your fucking lucky your cute” Sap sighs and wraps his arms around the man tucking his head into his collar bone. With gentle kisses, he settles there for a few minutes, letting sleep settle back in.

“Hey Nick, I love you.” Dream says.

“Hey Clay, I love you too.” Sapnap relies.


End file.
